Scintillation detectors have been employed in various industrial applications, such as the oil and gas industry for well logging. Typically, these detectors have scintillator crystals made of an activated sodium iodide material that is effective for detecting gamma rays. Generally, the scintillator crystals are enclosed in tubes or casings, which include a window permitting radiation induced scintillation light to pass out of the crystal package for measurement by a light-sensing device, such as a photomultiplier tube. The photomultiplier tube converts the light photons emitted from the crystal into electrical pulses that are shaped and digitized by associated electronics and that may be registered as counts and transmitted to analyzing equipment. In terms of well logging applications, the ability to detect gamma rays makes it possible to analyze rock strata as gamma rays are emitted from naturally occurring radioisotopes, typically of shales that surround hydrocarbon reservoirs.
Today, a common practice is to make measurements while drilling (MWD). For MWD applications, the detector should be ruggedized, that is, it should have a high shock resistance and be capable of withstanding high temperatures, while maintaining performance specifications for a reasonable lifetime.